


Где нет пустынь, ветра и одиночества

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Встреча Тринадцатой и Марты
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Где нет пустынь, ветра и одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Series 12 (since 2005)

* * *

Светловолосая девушка в странном костюме стояла на пороге лаборатории. Увидев Марту, она изумленно улыбнулась и даже, казалось, хотела сделать шаг назад, но Марта уже наставила на нее автомат. Чужакам не место в штабе Юнит, особенно в момент, когда весь мир опять летит к чертям.

— Кто ты такая?

— О, Марта, привет. Отлично выглядишь. Серьезно. Совсем не изменилась. Я вот изменилась несколько раз, а ты совершенно не... 

— Руки подними так, чтобы я их видела. Вот, теперь лицом к стене. — Марта ловко толкнула девушку, обыскала; та не сопротивлялась. Карманы ее штанов были огромными, и в одном Марте в руку сразу же попалась...

— Откуда это у тебя? 

Можно было сделать вид, что Марта не узнала предмет, ведь она успела повидать немало инопланетных механизмов за это время. Некоторые были похожи внешне на что угодно. Но отступать было поздно, особенно когда застарелая тоска шевельнулась в душе, и по плечам побежали мурашки. 

— Чтобы понять, о чем именно ты говоришь, мне нужно обернуться. Я могу обернуться? — Девушка, не опуская рук, медленно повернулась к Марте. — А, звуковая отвертка? Могу тебя заверить, это во много раз улучшенная копия. Я сделала ее сама из ложки... или вилки... неважно. 

— Доктор?..

— Я знаю, что в Юнит сейчас паника, но у меня есть кое-какая информация, мне сказали, что в лаборатории номер Зета-01 работает сотрудник, который смог бы предоставить все необходимое для моего плана.

— Доктор...

— Далеки не в первый раз угрожают Земле, но вы же знаете, я всегда рядом, чтобы помочь.

— Не всегда. Вид 456.

— Что?

— Они забирали наших детей, тогда помог Торчвуд, а не ты. 

— Ну да, иногда я занят другими делами, на других планетах...

— Доктор!

— Что? — Невысокая, лишь чуть повыше ее самой худенькая блондинка, ореховые глаза, тонкие губы. Хорошенькая, абсолютно безобидная на вид. Марта вспомнила, что так говорил Микки еще до развода, мол, даже с автоматом в руках она, Марта, выглядит безобидно и мило. Это очень раздражало. Ладони на прикладе автомата вспотели, но голос не дрогнул.

— Что тебе требуется?

— Что?

— Не тормози, Доктор, что тебе требуется, чтобы спасти Землю? Я помогу.

* * *

За десять лет только внешне мало что изменилось. Ей не давали ее тридцати с лишним лет, и в магазинах вечно требовалось предъявлять документы. Особенно после развода, когда джин с тоником по вечерам был не лишним. Но за десять лет многое стало иным внутри. Она уже давно излечилась от иссушающей влюбленности в недоступного болтливого парня в коричневом плаще. Поначалу им с Микки было хорошо вместе. Микки в шутку называл их «теми, кого не принял Доктор». Его шутки ей, на самом деле, редко нравились, но поначалу им на самом деле было лучше вместе, чем порознь. Микки и дело всей жизни — то, что спасло Марту, помогло обрести почву под ногами. Почувствовать себя независимой, полноценной, человеком, а не домашним питомцем. 

Доктор тоже изменился. Изменилась. И ТАРДИС ей под стать. В первый раз достав из-под консоли печенье, Доктор смутилась. 

— Ей хочется порадовать нас перед опасной миссией.

Марта молча забрала у Доктора печенье, оно оказалось ореховым, рождественским на вкус и очень ароматным.

— А почему ты одна? Ты же всегда берешь себе спутников.

— У меня есть... были... есть спутники. Они хотели провести на Земле немного времени, побыть с родными.

— Но ты можешь вернуться в их жизнь в любой момент, у тебя же машина времени.

— А если мне тоже нужно немного времени?

Что-то было не так. Марта всегда ощущала это, когда была рядом с Десятым, и, несмотря на то, что не видела Доктора две регенерации, как оказалось, не потеряла этой способности.

— Я много пропустила, — заметила Марта поздней, когда Доктор установила мину времени на базе Далеков. Часом ранее он рассказывал одному гуманоидному солдату о том, что тоже был женат. То есть она. Рассказывала. Черт!

Когда после взрыва они вышли из ТАРДИС, планета, ставшая базой для Далеков, вновь оказалась пустой, безжизненной. Только красновато-бурый песок и ветер, потому что тут вновь никогда ничего не было. Марта подумала, что ей пора возвращаться в свою пустую квартиру, к джину с тоником и сожалениям. И в душе задул такой же горячий и сухой ветер, гонял перекати поле, поднимал бурый песок. 

— Мы отлично справились, потому что все еще хорошая команда, — заметила Доктор. — Но пора возвращаться. 

— Да, — ответила Марта и первой зашла в двери ТАРДИС. Доктор все еще оставалась за ее спиной. Ветер ощущался снаружи и внутри. И даже плакать не хотелось, ветер иссушил слезы. 

— Я не буду тебя вновь умолять, — заметила Марта, встав возле консоли напротив Доктора. — Даже не надейся.

— Не собираюсь, — согласилась Тринадцатая. — Тебе и не надо. Я буду. Останься.

Марте показалось, что она ослышалась.

— Ты... но... У тебя же есть спутники? Ты говорила, что целых трое.

— Чем больше народа, тем веселей. А в ТАРДИС точно не станет тесно.

— Ты из тех, кто цепляется за прошлое, Доктор.

— Уже нет. И ты не прошлое, Марта.

Маленькая ореховоглазая блондинка улыбалась и выглядела совершенно невинно. Кто бы мог подумать, что ей, вероятно, тысячи лет. Она зябко повела плечами, и Марта ощутила потребность, которая давно не проявлялась в ней так ярко: потребность защитить.

Смешно, Доктору не требовалась ничья защита. 

— Печеньку? — Тринадцатая жестом фокусника извлекла из-под консоли миндальное печенье.

— Обожаю эту новую возможность ТАРДИС, — рассмеялась Марта и подошла, чтобы взять угощение. Ее пальцы коснулись пальцев Доктора.

— Куда отправимся? — легко спросила Доктор, слишком поспешно отдернув руку. Она не просто выглядела невинной, она такой и являлась. Прекрасное космическое дитя. Нельзя влюбляться в нее повторно. Хотя почему нельзя?

— Куда угодно, где нет пустынь, ветра и одиночества, — попросила Марта, и Доктор уверенно дернула за рычаг на консоли ТАРДИС.


End file.
